Raining
by A. Potter
Summary: Little bit of swearing from Sano... But nothing he doesn't usually do. It's different from my normal style. Worth a try!


"Kenshin?" Quietly, Kaoru called through the door. "Kenshin, is everything all right?" She  
attempted to open the door, but he had made it stick somehow. After five minutes of trying to  
open it, she slid down the door, sobbing. Kenshin could her the fabric catching as it went  
down. He laid on his bed still, trying to block the tears flowing down his face. Seeing him cry  
like this would scare her. And he didn't want to be her to be afraid...  
  
"Please, Kenshin, open this door." she sobbed. "Megumi left, Sano and Yahiko went with her.  
We're all alone in the dojo, please I want to know if I did somethinig wrong, please, Kenshin."  
He could hear the worry, and the sadness in her voice.  
  
My Kaoru, He thought to himself. What have I done to her?  
  
He heard Sano come up, it must have been hours later. Heard his knees crack as he kneeled  
down outside the door.  
  
"Come on, little missy." He said quietly. He heard her waking up.  
  
"Sano... I'm gonna stay right here, and find out what's wrong with Kenshin."  
  
"You sound like Ayame. You're going to bed, got that, missy?" To Kenshin's surprise, he  
heard her bokken slash through her air, and and Sano jump backwards. Kenshin rose silently  
to his feet.  
  
"Damn, girl, what're you tryin' to do?"  
  
"I SAID I'd sit here and wait for Kenshin."  
  
"He's just a jackass, not gonna come outta there, girl. Why're you wasting your time?"  
Another slash with her bokken- Kenshin reached to open the door, but stopped himself.  
  
You loved her, Kenshin. He told himself, But yet you hurt her repeatedly. Just like Tomoe.  
  
"Fine, girl, you have whatever you want. Just don't hurt me with that thing. I'll wait with you."  
Kenshin stood in his room, frozen by memories coursing through him. He could still feel  
Tomoe's hair as she died in his arms, the bloodied lips forming into a smile, her eyes closing  
gracefully....  
  
Dawn came to the sky, making its cheeks bloom a lovely rose colour.  
Next to him, something sliced through the window. Kaoru hit the door again with her bokken,  
it completely collapsed. With a yawn, Sano stretched and stood up, facing Kenshin. Kaoru  
stared at him. She could see the lines of where he had... cried... the night before. He seemed  
to jerk out of his thoughts, his arm outstretched to an invisible feeling. He put it down by his  
side, looking at Kaoru.  
  
Her arms fell down to her sides, her bokken falling to the ground. Shoulders heaving from  
pent-up sobs, she stared defiantly at him He detected worry, sadness... love? She turned and  
ran before he could be sure. Sano screamed at him, he could hardly hear it.  
  
"Baka! Go after her! You know what she's going to do! Damnit, she loves you, Kenshin.  
You're not going to let her kill herself are you?"  
  
Kenshin felt his feet running past him, through the door.  
  
Pounding, pounding,  
My feet are hitting the ground.  
To save heart's love.  
  
The blossom of the sunrise was no longer there, instead, it began to rain.   
  
And Kaoru still ran, half hoping he would, half he wouldn't, pursue her.  
  
Crying, crying,  
My tears blending with the rain,  
To know heart's love.  
  
She didn't know it until she had made it to the river, the rain pounding in a wild frenzy. No one  
was outside in this weather. Throwing herself into the water now would mean death, almost  
instantly. That was what part of her heart screamed for, the end to this pain. She tore the  
indigo scarf out of hair, letting it fall around her. She let it go, watching it fly away in the wind,  
ready to laugh. There, she thought, I know nothing of life's pain, I know nothing of life's love.  
She ran to the stream's edge, preparing to jump.  
  
Kenshin saw her, out there. Her hair whipped around her head, making her look even more  
beautiful than before, and more mysterious. But he knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" He screamed, his shout being torn away by the wind. "Miss Kaoru, no!" She  
arched her back with resolve, her legs taking a springing position. He leapt, jerking her back  
as she thrust herself forward. Into the river they went, but through some god'like force, he  
brought them back to shore, farther downstream. Kenshin ran, carrying Kaoru in his arms,  
and went in the shelter of an over-protective tree, its boughs shading them from the pellets of  
rain that showered even harder, if that was possible. Venturing out would give you bruises.  
He concentrated on the head in his arms. He peeled back the wet hair from around her face,  
praying, crying and sobbing. The face remained still. He put his ear to her nose, and then her  
mouth, there was a weak breath. He held her, cradling her in his arms, sobbing into her  
shoulder.  
  
Kaoru let out a weak cough, and Kenshin looked at her face, her eyes opening. A new burst  
of sobs came forth. She was alive! She nestled against him for warmth, looking into his face  
with concern.  
  
"Kenshin, are you all right?" He tried to smile, but in failing, pulled her closer to him in an  
embrace. His face was buried in her hair.  
  
"Miss Kaoru... you're alive..." She remembered what hapened.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I thought you hated me, for something I had done to you, and I  
couldn't live knowing I had hurt you, because I love you..."  
  
"I was thinking I had hurt you, Miss Kaoru, and I was going to leave so I wouldn't hurt you  
anymore, but then you burst down the door, and I saw you did care. I thought of how much I  
had hurt you, and I couldn't stand it. I should tell you now, Miss Kaoru, I love you as well, that  
I do." He kissed the top of her forehead, and after a while, she fell asleep. He looked in his  
pocket, and in it he found her shawl from a couple of days ago. He wrapped it around her. The  
storm was dying out, and with her in his arms again, he carried her home.  
  
  
-------------  
  
Cute lil author notes! Okay, I don't know if the had pockets or not, so I said they did. Please  
read and review, and all the Kenshin stuff happens to belong to some other lucky person who  
can actually pay their bills, eh? :-( BIA! -A. Potter 


End file.
